Im Bann der Narbiri
by dreaming-sarana
Summary: Eines Nachts, wird Severus Snape von einem seltsamen Wesen angegriffen. Rettung naht in letzter Sekunde, doch wer ist die Fremde, die ihr Leben für ihn riskierte? Snape entdeckt eine völlig neue Welt und Dinge die er bei sich schon für verloren glaubte.
1. Eines Nachts in London

_Dies ist der Auftakt zu meiner Fanfiction: "Im Bann der Narbiri".  
Die Geschichte startet im 4. Schuljahr von Harry Potter und führt eine von mir erfundene Gesellschaft ein, die unbemerkt von den Muggeln und den Zauberern, direkt neben ihnen existiert. _

_**Disclaimer:** Das Harry-Potter Universum und dessen Charaktere sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling  
Ich habe es nur erweitert und mehr hinzugedichtet._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1 Eines Nachts in London

Langsam und geistesabwesend schlich Severus Snape, durch die dunklen Gassen von Muggel-London. Aufgrund der Gerüchte, dass der Dunkle Lord versuchte seine alte Macht wiederzuerlangen, hatte Albus Dumbledore ihn darum gebeten seine alten Beziehungen zu den Todessern wieder aufzubauen. Diese Konfrontationen mit seiner unschönen Vergangenheit, brachten unliebsame Erinnerungen wieder hoch und er ahnte, dass er bald wieder um einige Vertrauensbeweise und Gefälligkeiten gebeten werden würde. Er würde wieder einmal foltern und töten müssen, Dinge die er mittlerweile zwar gut konnte, welche aber jedes Mal einen weiteren Teil seiner Seele sterben ließen.

Eigentlich hätte er wieder in Hogwarts sein müssen, um Dumbledore seinen Bericht abzugeben, doch fühlte er sich heute besonders schlecht und hatte keine Lust sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der ihn zu solchen Dingen zwang. Natürlich hatte er vor Jahren geschworen, das er alles für Dumbledore tun würde, doch widerten ihn diese Aufträge an und verletzten ihn in seinem Stolz. Daher versuchte er etwas Ablenkung zu finden, in dem er einfach nur durch eine Gegend lief, welche keinerlei Erinnerungen in ihm aufkommen ließ, egal ob gut oder schlecht.

Plötzlich ertönten die Glocken des Big Ben und verkündeten den Anbruch eines neuen Tages.  
Doch war da nicht noch etwas anderes?  
Abrupt blieb Snape stehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich beobachtet. Langsam glitt seine Hand in seinen Umhang und packte seinen Zauberstab. Nun war deutlich eine Präsenz zu spüren, doch konnte sich Snape nicht erklären, was es war. Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Noch ehe er sich umdrehen konnte, wurde er gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert und sein Zauberstab entglitt seinen Fingern. Dort wo er getroffen worden war, spürte er nun einen brennenden Schmerz und er spürte heißes Blut seine Schulter hinunter rinnen. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und er fühlte sich komisch, als würde eine ihm unbekannte Energie durch seine Glieder fahren.

Was war los? Hatten die Todesser seinen Verrat entdeckt und wollten sich nun rächen? Aus Angst dem Unvermeidlichen ins Auge zu blicken, wartete er mit geschlossenen Augen auf den todbringenden, unverzeihlichen Fluch. Er wurde aber nicht ausgesprochen. Stattdessen vernahm Snape ein seltsames Keuchen, was sich nach einem schmerzhaften Ein- und Ausatmen anhörte, welches urplötzlich von einem bösen unmenschlichen Kichern abgelöst wurde. Da nun doch eine gewisse beunruhigende Art von Neugier in Snape aufgekeimt war, öffnete er die Augen und presste vor Schreck fasst die gesamte Luft aus seinen Lungen.

Ein schleimiges und hässliches Geschöpf starrte ihn mit toten Augen an und bleckte seine scharfen gelben Zähne. Dieses Wesen war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Auf eine Art war es menschlich, doch seine Gliedmaßen waren seltsam verdreht und unproportioniert. Auch schien es ein stinkendes Sekret abzusondern, welches zischend auf den Boden tropfte. Snape musste ein Würgen unterdrücken und rang um seine Fassung. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Bei all seinen Feinden hatte er stets gewusst woran er war, doch nun hatte er keine Ahnung wie er zu reagieren hatte. Als das Wesen sich zum Sprung bereit machte, schien es Snape als würde sein Leben noch einmal an ihm vorbeilaufen und er schloss erneut die Augen. Sekunden später hörte er einen nahezu ohrenbetäubenden Schrei.

Eine dunkel gewandete Gestalt hatte sich auf die Bestie gestürzt und bearbeitete sie mit einer seltsamen schwertartigen Waffe. Völlig verwirrt beobachtete Snape das Schauspiel, welches mit einer sauberen Enthauptung des Wesens endete, während sein Retter, völlig unverletzt zu sein schien. Vorsichtig versuchte sich Snape nun aufzurichten, doch bei dem Versuch verspürte er unvermittelt einen stechenden Schmerz, welcher ihn wieder zusammensinken ließ. Durch das schmerzhafte Keuchen alarmiert, drehte sich die Gestalt um und schaute Snape prüfend an. Auch Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Gestalt gleiten.

Sein Retter trug einen lange schweren Mantel und lange weiße Haare umspielten sein durch eine Maske teilweise verborgenes Gesicht. Langsam steckte er seine Waffe weg und kam auf den verletzten Snape zu, welcher misstrauisch versuchte von der Gestalt wegzukommen. Doch seine Verletzung ließ ihm keine Bewegungsfreiheit, außerdem hatte er bei dem Angriff ja seinen Zauberstab fallen lassen, er war hilflos. Eine Tatsache die ihm sehr missfiel und ihn nach seinem Geschmack zu sehr an seine Schulzeit erinnerte. Nun hatte ihn die Gestalt erreicht und hob vorsichtig eine Hand in Richtung von Snapes Verletzung. Dabei behielt sein Retter ihn genau im Blick, als befürchtete er eine unkontrollierte Abwehrbewegung von Seiten des Mannes zu seinen Füßen. Als Snape so genau gemustert wurde, fiel ihm erstmals auf, das die Person ihm gegenüber zwei verschiedene Augenfarben hatte, das rechte Auge war von einem strahlendem eisblau, doch die Pupille des Linken war seltsam trüb, wobei der Rest des Auges stark gerötet war. Auf den Zweiten Blick erkannte er eine seltsame Linie, welche sich durch das Auge zog, was nur eine unschöne Narbe sein konnte.

Erstaunt zog Snape aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis die Luft ein, was ihm einen fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers einbrachte, welcher gerade die Verletzung begutachtete. Kurz darauf schien dem Unbekannten der Grund für Snapes Schreck eingefallen zu sein und Snape konnte am Rande der Maske eine leichte Röte in dessen Gesicht ausmachen, als er mit einer mechanischen Bewegung sein Haar so zu Recht legte, dass das unnatürliche Auge verdeckt wurde. Kurz schämte sich Snape für sein rüdes Verhalten, doch wurde er schnell wieder abgelenkt. Die Hand seines Retters begann plötzlich unnatürlich zu leuchten und er blickte sie entsetzt an, als sie sich auf seine Wunde legte. Doch sein Entsetzen schwand augenblicklich, als eine wohlige Wärme ihn durchfuhr. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war alles vorbei und der Schmerz war verschwunden. Verwundert befühlte er die Stelle die vor wenigen Sekunden noch geblutet hatte und stellte fest, dass die Verletzung vollkommen geheilt war, nur eine dünne weiße Linie erinnerte noch daran. Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf, während sein Retter nach irgendetwas in seinen Taschen zu suchen schien. Währenddessen suchte Snape nach seinem Zauberstab. Als er ihn gefunden hatte und sich nach seinem Retter umdrehte, trat dieser wieder auf ihn zu, mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand. Er öffnete diese und reichte sie Snape.

Misstrauisch roch er daran und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht, was dem Unbekannten ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. Doch als Snape die Phiole wieder in die Hand seines Gegenübers drücken wollte verfinsterte sich dessen Blick. Snape war von Natur aus argwöhnisch und würde niemals einen Trank trinken, der nicht von einer ihm ausgewählten Fachkraft oder ihm selbst gebraut wurde. Letztendlich seufzte der Fremde resigniert und sprach Snape unvermittelt an.

"Wenn sie nicht sterben wollen, sollten sie das Gegengift zu sich nehmen, verstanden?"

Snape stutzte. War das etwas die Stimme einer Frau und was sollte das Gerede von Gegengift? Wo sollte er sich den vergiftet haben? Als er immer noch ablehnte, versuchte die Frau es mit einer genaueren Beschreibung der Konsequenzen, wenn er weiterhin ablehnen würde.

"Also das Vieh das sie gerade angegriffen hat, war ein Srewki-Dämon 3. Ranges. Sein Körper sondert ein ätzendes Sekret ab, welches die menschliche Haut vollständig von den Knochen lösen kann, außerdem sind seine Zähne und Klauen von einem Gift überzogen, welches sich vollkommen unbemerkt in dem Körper seines Opfers verteilt. Kurz nach dem Kontakt beginnen sich die inneren Organe aufzulösen, was unweigerlich zu einem äußerst unangenehmen und langwierigen Tod führt. Also falls sie immer noch ablehnen sollten, ist mir das auch recht, so spare ich eine Menge Zeit und Geld, welche unweigerlich in der Herstellung des Antitoxins verbraucht werden."

Sollte er dieser Unbekannten, das glauben und wie konnte sie es wagen ihm gegenüber so unverschämt zu sein? Plötzlich packte er sie an den Oberarmen und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Zu seinem Erstaunen, war aber kein Entsetzen oder gar Furcht in ihrem Blick auszumachen, sondern eher etwas wie Neugierde. Tief blickte er in das unverdeckte Auge um mit Leglimentik in ihren Geist einzudringen. Snape wurde jedoch überraschender Weise zurück geschlagen und schaute wieder in das Gesicht der Fremden. Diese schwenkte das Fläschchen provokativ vor seinem Gesicht hin und her.  
Am liebsten hätte er es ihr aus der Hand geschlagen, doch plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein ungeheurer Schmerz, welcher ihn in die Knie gehen ließ. Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, kniete die Frau neben ihn nieder und stützte ihn. Schnell führte sie die Phiole an Snapes Lippen, welcher letztendlich das Gegengift ohne weitere Gegenwehr einnahm. Als er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte und der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, konnte Snape zu seinem erstaunen einen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck bei der Fremden ausmachen, was ihn zutiefst verwirrte. Doch plötzlich sah er hinter der Fremden noch etwas anderes.

Eine dunkle Wand, schien sich hinter ihr aufzubauen, doch die Frau war zu sehr mit ihm beschäftigt, um es zu bemerken. Mit schwacher Stimme versuchte er sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, doch gelang es ihm einige Sekunden zu spät. Unvermittelt hatten sich säbelartige Klauen, durch ihre Schultern gebohrt, was ihr ein ersticktes Keuchen entlockte. Zwar hatte die Frau noch so weit ausweichen können, dass ihre lebenswichtigen Organe verschont geblieben waren, doch verletzt war verletzt. Schnell zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und entsandte einen mächtigen Stupor, welcher das Geschöpf gegen die nächste Wand prallen ließ. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte sich auch die Frau gefangen und war bereits bei dem zusammengesunkenen Monster. Ohne zu zögern, ließ sie ihre Waffe niedersausen und streckte das Ungetüm mit einer Kaltblütigkeit nieder, die Snape zutiefst schockierte. Ohne sich umzuwenden, vollführte die Frau einige komplizierten Fingerbewegungen und plötzlich schoss eine Flamme ihrer Handfläche, welche die zwei Leichen binnen kürzester Zeit in Asche verwandelte. Währenddessen war ihr unaufhaltsam das Blut über den Körper gelaufen, doch schien sie sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

Plötzlich fasste sich die Fremde an den Hals und begann, mit einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck, hektisch in ihren Taschen herumzukramen. Als sie noch eine Phiole aus ihrem Mantel fischte, brach sie abrupt vor Snapes Füßen zusammen. Geschockt ließ sich dieser neben der bewusstlosen Frau auf die Knie sinken.

Was war geschehen? Als er sie näher untersuchte, entdeckte er eine seltsame Nadel, welche in ihrem Hals steckte. Ein bösartiges, unnatürliches Kichern ließ ihn auf das Dach eines nahe gelegenen Gebäudes spähen und er konnte gerade noch ein seltsames Wesen erspähen, das kurz danach in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Snape zog den Stachel vorsichtig aus dem Hals der Frau heraus und bemerkte eine seltsame Flüssigkeit, welche mit ihm aus der zarten Wunde austrat. Es musst sich eindeutig um Gift handeln.

Hatte die Frau nicht eine Phiole aus ihrem Mantel gezogen, als sie die Nadel bemerkt hatte? Schnell ließ er seinen Blick über den Boden schweifen. Als er die Phiole entdeckt hatte, begann sich die Frau plötzlich, wie unter Schmerzen zu winden und unkontrollierte Zuckungen durchfluteten ihren Köper. Schnell entkorkte Snape die Flasche, roch kurz aus Gewohnheit an der gelblichen Flüssigkeit und flößte sie der Frau mit geübten Handgriffen ein. Kurz darauf entspannte sich der zuckende Körper ein wenig, aber was sollte Snape nun tun? Er konnte die Frau nicht einfach hier liegen lassen, schließlich, hatte sie ihn völlig selbstlos gerettet und diese Tatsache, erwärmte aus irgendeinem Grund sein Herz. Es war lange her, dass sich jemand mit Leib und Seele für ihn eingesetzt hatte, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu erwarten, auch hatte es sich nie um eine wirklich so lebensbedrohliche Situation gehandelt.

Wo sollte er sie nur hinbringen? In ein Muggel -Krankenhaus? Nein, er war sich sicher, dass sie kein normaler Muggel sein konnte, nachdem was sie vor seinen Augen vollbracht hatte. Doch war sie auch keine gewöhnliche Hexe. Somit konnte er sich auch nicht ins St. Mungo bringen oder nach Hogwarts, die Zauber, welche um diese Orte gelegt waren, könnten sie verletzen, wenn nicht sogar töten. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er kannte keinen anderen Ort, wohin er sie in Sicherheit bringen und ihr helfen konnte. Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf die Arme, schnappte sich vorher noch ihre Besitztümer, welche sie bei ihrem Zusammenbruch fallen gelassen hatte und apparierte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sagt eure Meinung! Wie findet ihr die Idee? Nur keine Scheu._


	2. Spinners End

_Tada, Kapitel 2. Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im varraus, für die Kürze. Doch ich bemühe mich, die folgenden länger zu gestalten._

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nicht von dem, das sich J.K. Rowling ausgedachte, Harry Potter und dessen Charaktere sind allein ihr Werk_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 Spinners End**

Wenige Augenblicke später, hallte ein leises Plopp, über das stinkende Flussufer, am Rande einer Siedlung, bestehend aus alten, verfallenen Backsteinhäusern. Nicht weit entfernt ragte ein alter Schornstein, Zeugnis einer verlassenen Fabrik, in den dunklen Himmel und wirkte wie ein Mahnmal. Schnellen Schrittes huschte die dunkle Gestalt, welche mit diesem Plopp am Fluss erschienen war, die Uferböschung nach oben und zwängte sich mit seiner schweren Last durch ein Loch des alten Gitterzaunes, welcher den Fluss von der schmalen Pflasterstraße trennte. Leise hallten seine Schritte durch die gepflasterten Gassen und die Gestalt bog letztendlich in eine Straße mit dem Namen Spinners End ein.

Als die Gestalt, das letzte Haus erreichte, blieb sie kurz unsicher stehen. Fahl und dumpf, wie all die anderen Fenster der Straße, erschienen die Fenster dieses, nicht gerade einladenden Hauses, doch eben jenes Haus, war das Ziel der Gestalt. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes öffnete Snape die Tür und trat ein. Ein Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinunter, als unvermittelt Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit wieder nach oben drangen. Schnell fasste er sich aber wieder, als er das Blut bemerkte, welches auf den Boden tropfte.

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und ging die versteckte Treppe hinter seiner Bücherwand nach oben. Im ersten Stock angelangt, ging er in das alte Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern und legte die bewusstlose Frau auf dem Bett ab. Mit einem Accio ließ er diverse Tränke und andere medizinische Utensilien auf eine Kommode fliegen und desinfizierte sich rasch die Hände. Mit äußerster Vorsicht zog er zunächst die Maske vom Gesicht der Fremden und besah sie sich etwas genauer. Eine unschöne Narbe zog sich über ihre gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte und hatte ihr Auge wahrscheinlich erblinden lassen. Ansonsten hatte sie eigentlich schöne Gesichtszüge, obwohl sie, durch ihre Blässe und den weißen Haaren, im Moment aussah wie ein Geist. Nun begann er die Verletzung freizulegen, indem er den Mantel und das Shirt, der Frau entfernte. Als ihr Oberköper nur noch durch einen BH verdeckt war, konnte Snape erschrocken feststellen, das die Frau geradezu von Narben überseht war. Als er die Wunde versorgt hatte, deckte er die Frau sorgsam zu und verließ den Raum.

Seufzend, ließ er sich im Erdgeschoss mit einer Flasche Feuerwiskey in einen alten durchgesessenen Sessel fallen und fragte sich, was er den nun tun sollte. Geistesabwesend, betrachtete er die Maske und die Waffe der Fremden und fragte sich wer oder was sie war. Ein Muggel konnte sie unmöglich sein, die Waffe, strahlte eine ungewöhnliche Macht aus, welche ihn an Runenmagie erinnerte und ein gewöhnlicher Muggel konnte so etwas nicht besitzen, genauso wenig wie ein Muggel solche Tränke herstellen konnte. Die Maske, welche sie getragen hatte, war unschön anzusehen. Der Rand war mehrfach gezackt und es waren mehrere unheimliche Augen, zusätzlich zu den Augenschlitzen darauf gemalt. Unwillkürlich musste Snape an seine Todessermaske denken, welche gut versteckt, darauf wartete, dass er sie wieder anlegen würde, was mit jedem Tag wahrscheinlicher wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit entschloss er sich erneut nach seiner „Patientin" zu sehen. Sorgsam untersuchte er ihren Zustand, doch plötzlich schrak die Fremde aus ihrem Schlaf auf und stieß unsanft mit Snapes Kopf zusammen. Während Snape davon etwas orientierungslos wurde und zu taumeln begann, sprang die Frau auf und griff nach ihrem nicht vorhandenen Schwert. Snape hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und wollte die Frau aus Reflex wieder auf das Bett drücken, da er sich um ihre Wunde sorgte, diese dachte aber überhaupt nicht daran sich von ihm anfassen zu lassen und trat ihm kräftig ins Gesicht, sodass Snapes Nase brach.

„ Verdammte Scheiße, erst rette ich dich, du Biest und dann greifst du mich an!", brüllte Snape wütend und unter Schmerzen.

„ Was?", stammelte daraufhin die Fremde als habe sie erst jetzt realisiert, wo sie war und wer der Mann war.

„ Scheiße, das tut mir Leid, ich habe mich nur so furchtbar erschreckt als Sie so über mir waren. Lassen Sie mal sehen!"

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich Snape und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Dieser Schluck sie aber brüsk von sich und wandte sich ab.

„ Nun haben Sie sich nicht so, ich habe das ja nicht mit Absicht getan, ich bin schon oft genug mit Dämonen in meinem Zimmer aufgewacht, dass ich wohl etwas paranoid geworden bin. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Lassen Sie sich jetzt aber helfen, verdammt."

Als Snape immer noch fluchend vor ihr zurückwich und sie fortwünschte, war die Frau mit einer schnellen Bewegung vor ihm aufgetaucht und hatte schon die Hand auf seiner lädierten Nase platziert. Bevor Snape reagieren konnte, durchströmte ihn wieder dieses warme Gefühl und nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden war seine Nase wieder so gut wie neu.

„ Sehen Sie, so schlimm war das ja nun nicht, oder? Ohh…meine Schulter! Hab ich ganz vergessen!"

Sie schien sich plötzlich sehr zu konzentrieren und daraufhin begann ihre verletzte Schulter zu glühen und war kurz darauf wieder vollständig verheilt.

„ Ich glaube ich muss mich wohl bei ihnen bedanken, Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Mister…?"

„ Mein Name geht Sie überhaupt nichts an und wenn Sie jetzt die Güte hätten mein Haus umgehend zu verlassen, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden.", blaffte Snape sie an.

„ Oh je da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden! Na gut, dann geh ich mal, immer noch besser als irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten. Aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie niemanden von diesem Vorfall hier erzählen. Glauben Sie mir, ihnen würde sowieso niemand glauben."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie an Snape vorbei zur Tür. Als sie aber die Treppe erreicht hatte begann sie gefährlich zu schwanken und drohte zu stürzen. Mehr aus Reflex als aus gutem Willen heraus, griff Snape der Frau unter die Arme und half ihr hinab. Was sie mit einem gemurmelten „Danke" quittierte.

„ Dürfte ich bitte mein Hab und Gut wieder haben, wenn Sie mich schon rauswerfen?"

Schnaubend wies Snape auf seinen Wohnzimmertisch, wo ihre Sachen noch immer neben der Whiskey-Flasche lagen.

„ Ich weiß zwar nicht was diese Maske bedeutet, aber falls Sie sie benutzen um Ihren _Makel_ zu verbergen, sollten Sie sich lieber ein anderes Modell aussuchen es ist nicht wirklich ansehnlicher."

„ Was? Wie können Sie es…?" Doch die Frau fing sich wieder und weniger als einem Wimpernschlag lang, war Scham in ihren Augen zu erkennen gewesen, bevor dieser wieder hinter einer Fassade aus Stolz verschwand.

„ Ich gehe jetzt, aber nur zu Ihrer Information, da die Dämonen nun einmal ihr Blut gekostet haben, werden Sie diese nicht mehr so einfach übersehen wie früher und Sie werden für sie nicht mehr nur ein einfacher Mensch sein. Irgendwann werden wir uns gewiss wieder sehen."

Damit war sie verschwunden und ließ einen zornigen sowie verwirrten Severus Snape zurück.

* * *

_Das wars auch schon, kurz ich weiß. Würde mich, falls überhaupt jemand das hier liest, über eine Review freuen. Wirklich sehr freuen. _


	3. Von Dämonen und Büchern

_Hier ist also das 3. Kapitel dieser Story. Endlich kommt mal etwas Licht in die Sache, doch will ich nicht zu viel verraten also viel Spaß!_

* * *

Kapitel 3 Von Dämonen und Büchern 

Einige Tage später klopfte es an Snapes Tür. Misstrauisch blickte dieser von seinem Buch auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Vorsichtig ging er zur Tür und lauschte. Dann klopfte es wieder. Wer konnte das sein? Snape erwartete niemanden und er hatte auch keine Freunde, welche spontan vorbeikommen konnten.

„ Wer da?", rief er durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch.

„ Mein Name würde Ihnen sowieso nichts sagen, daher spare ich mir das, doch bin ich mir sicher, das Sie sich an mich erinnern, besonders wenn Sie an einen mysteriösen Vorfall, vor ein paar Tagen in London denken."

Snape stand vor der Tür wie vom Schlag getroffen. Diese Person war tatsächlich zurückgekommen und auch noch ohne Vorankündigung. Als er sich des Vorfalls noch einmal genauer besann, überkam ihn ein ziemlich starker Unwille diese Frau noch einmal zu sehen, was wohl unteranderem an seiner damals gebrochenen Nase lag. Somit erklärte er, durch die verschlossene Tür hindurch, dass sie verschwinden solle.

„ Nun haben Sie sich nicht so, ich bin auch nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier. Man meint, nachdem Sie nun „sie" auch sehen können, müsste man Ihnen einiges erklären und nach neuester Tradition werden diejenigen damit behelligt, die diese neue „Fähigkeit" als erste bei dem Subjekt bemerkt haben.", erklärte die Fremde, mit einer bereits ziemlich genervten Unterton.

„ Ich will aber gar nichts von diesem Unfug wissen!", schrie Snape, um seinem Unwillen noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„ Verdammt, Sie verfluchter Stöckchenfuchtler, ich komme jetzt rein!"

Bevor Snape etwas darauf erwidern konnte, bemerkte er eine Energieansammlung hinter sich. Als er sich dieser zuwandte, breitete sich ein dunkler Spalt vor ihm aus, durch welchen er seine eigene Haustür von außen sehen konnte und sehr zu seinem Missfallen die weißhaarige Frau. Durch seinen aufkeimenden Zorn hindurch bemerkte er nebenbei dass sie dieses Mal ihre Narbe sorgsam hinter einem Vorhang aus Haaren versteckte und empfand eine gewisse Belustigung. Diese war aber nicht lange von Dauer und er wappnete sich, um diese Frau an einem Eindringen zu hindern. Bevor er aber einen Fluch gegen die Fremde aussprechen konnte, hatte sie ihn mit einer unglaublich schnellen Handbewegung, seinen Zauberstab entwendet. Lässig dreht sie ihn in ihren Fingern und meinte provozierend:

„ Nanana, wir wollen ja nicht gleich gewalttätig werden. Wenn Sie mir versprechen mich anzuhören, damit ich wieder nach Hause kann, dann gebe ich Ihnen ihren Stock zurück, einverstanden?"

Snape war alles andere als einverstanden, doch hatte er keine Wahl, sie hatte seinen Zauberstab (wie konnte sie diesen nur als "Stock" bezeichnen) und er bezweifelte stark, nachdem er sie bereits hatte Kämpfen sehen, das er ohne ihn eine Chance gegen sie haben würde. Zerknirscht wies er mit einer Hand in Richtung seines Wohnzimmers, wo sie sich, nachdem sie sich etwas umgesehen hatte, ohne Aufforderung hinsetzte. Ohne ihr etwas anzubieten, setzte Snape sich ihr gegenüber und wartete.

„ Nun gut, Mr. Snape…"

„ Professor Snape.", unterbrach sie der Schwarzhaarige rüde, was sie mit einem Schulterzucken quittierte.

„ Dürfte ich Sie bitten, mich nicht mehr mitten im Satz zu unterbrechen? Also, ich glaube ich fange damit an, Ihnen zu erklären was ich bin und was ich mit Dämonen zu tun habe. Ich gehöre einer Gemeinschaft von Menschen an, welche unerkannt neben euch Zauberern und wie ihr sie nennt, Muggeln lebt. Wir nennen uns selbst „Narbiri" was in unserer alten Sprache „Besitzer des 3. Auges" bedeutet. Wie haben die Fähigkeit Kreaturen zu sehen, welche für andere Menschen nicht zu erkennen sind und das beschränkt sich nicht nur auf Dämonen. Seit Jahrhundert befinden wir uns mit den meisten im Zwist, da sie uns Menschen für minderwertig halten und uns am Liebsten auslöschen würden. Somit führen wir einen erbitterten Kampf gegen sie, wobei Hunter, so wie ich, am direktesten vorgehen, nämlich mit ihrer Vernichtung. Wir haben sogar ein politisches System, welches Kontakt zu ihrem derzeitigen Zaubererminister hat, eigene Gesetzte und Schulen. Das alles geschieht genau vor den Augen der „Arkomren", den Unwissenden, ohne, dass sie es bemerken."

Snape hatte ihren Ausführungen zwar mit wachsendem Interesse gelauscht, doch sah er sich außerstande diesen Fantastereien einfach so glauben zu schenken.

„ Moment Mal, Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass neben uns, ohne unser Wissen, eine weitere „Gesellschaft" existiert?"

„ Ja, warum denn auch nicht? Schließlich wissen die Muggel ja auch nichts von euch Zauberern, oder?", antwortete die Frau gelassen.

Da konnte Snape nicht widersprechen, vielleicht sagte sie wirklich die Wahrheit, doch was hatte das mit ihm zu tun?

„ Und warum erzählen Sie mir das nun alles? Können Sie nicht einfach mein Gedächtnis verändern, oder sonst etwas dergleichen tun?"

Die Frau sah ihn daraufhin nachdenklich an, als überlegte sie genau was sie als nächstes sagen sollte.

„ Das würde nichts bringen, da das nicht Ihre Fähigkeit unterdrücken würde, diese Kreaturen zu sehen. Aber Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, hätte man Sie einfach getötet anstatt Sie einzuweihen und als Narbiri zu akzeptieren. Doch wurden neue Gesetzte erlassen, die gegen solche rassistischen Handlungen wirken, was leider nicht den Hass anderer unterdrücken kann und Ihnen von den meisten gebürtigen Narbiri keinen Respekt einbringen wird. Zumal sie nie in der Lage sein werden, bestimmte Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln, die diese besitzen."

„ Aber ich kann doch gar nichts für das was mir passiert ist!", rief Snape entrüstet aus. Das letzte was er gebrauchen konnte, waren ein paar wahnsinnige Dämonenjäger die ihm noch zusätzlich das Leben erschwerten.

„ Nun, das stimmt wohl, doch können die Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen etwas für das was sie sind, Professor? So weit mir bekannt ist, werden diese ebenfalls von reinblütigem Zauberern diskriminiert. Besonders schlimm sollen ja diese, wie war das gleich, ach ja, Todesser sein."

Mit diesen Worten schoss Snapes Kopf in die Höhe. Zu seinem Missfallen hatte sie Recht, doch das war ihm bereit vor einigen Jahren klar geworden, obwohl erst einer äußerst schmerzhaften Erfahrung dazu nötig gewesen war. Doch wie konnte sie von den Todessern wissen?

„ Sie wissen von den Todessern?"

„ Natürlich.", entgegnete sie knapp als sei es das natürlichste der Welt.

„ Wieso sollte ich Ihnen das alles glauben und Ihnen vertrauen, ich weiß ja noch nicht mal ihren Namen!", führte Snape an.

Die Fremde zog daraufhin eine ihrer Augenbrauen nach oben und erinnerte ihn so etwas an sich selbst.

„ Nun, dem kann Abhilfe geschaffen werden. Mein Name ist Joséline Claire Donagan, aber ich bevorzuge Seline, freut mich sehr. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass dieser Akt Sie dazu veranlassen wird mir zu vertrauen, das erwarte ich auch gar nicht von Ihnen. Schließlich muss sich so etwas tief Greifendes erst entwickeln und entsteht nicht über Nacht."

Sie freute sich über seine Bekanntschaft? Was erlaubte sich diese Frau solche Lügen zu erzählen? Darum erwiderte er zornig, aber mit kalter Stimme.

„ Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie sich an meiner Bekanntschaft lange erfreuen werden, da ich Sie ehrlich gesagt, schnellstmöglich wieder beenden möchte."

Ihre Reaktion darauf, war für Snape alles andere als die, die er erwartet hatte. Seline musste herzlich über diese Aussage schmunzeln.

„ Wie Schade, Ihre ehrliche und direkte Art ist sehr erquickend!"

Zwar ließ sich Snape nicht anmerken, doch begannen seine Gedanken zu rasen. Zwar hätten seines Erachtens diese Worte nur so vor Sarkasmus triefen müssen, doch taten sie es nicht und als er versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen, traf er dieses mal nicht auf eine Barriere so wie das letzte Mal und so konnte er erkennen, das sie das tatsächlich ernst meinte. Unfähig mit dieser Situation umzugehen, da für gewöhnlich niemand seine Gesellschaft schätzte, besonders nicht nachdem er jemanden so beleidigt hatte, fragte er trocken wie immer.

„ Sonst noch was? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„ Wenn Sie keine Fragen mehr haben, wäre das alles, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und zog aus ihrem langen, dunklen Ledermantel eine Kette hervor, an der sich ein dunkelroter Anhänger befand.

„ Dies ist ein Blutstein, durch ihn können Sie nach Hilfe rufen, wenn Sie wieder von Dämonen oder dergleichen angegriffen werden. Natürlich können Sie ihn auch verwenden um mich zu kontaktieren, falls Ihnen doch noch Fragen einfallen sollten, die sie mir stellen wollen. Dann möchte ich Sie aber bitten, dass zu einer angemessenen Tageszeit zu tun, ich habe keine Lust mitten in der Nacht durch die Gegend zu teleportieren, nur um Smalltalk zu betreiben."

Nach dieser Erklärung reichte sie Snape die Kette, welche er sprachlos entgegen nahm. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen langen Fingern über den glatten Stein, welcher eine pulsierende Wärme von sich gab.

„ Was verlangen Sie als Gegenleistung von mir?"

„ Von Ihnen? Gar nichts, wieso sollte ich?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Fassungslosigkeit drohte Snape daraufhin zu übermannen. Diese fremde Frau opferte sich regelrecht für ihn auf um Snape, den ehemaligen Todesser, einen Mörder und Folterer, einen Verhasste Kollegen und Lehrer im Notfall zu helfen, sogar wie letztes Mal ihr Leben zu riskieren? Doch anstatt Freude zu empfinden, stieg eine unermessliche Wut in ihm auf. Dies war irgendein Trick, auf irgendeine Weise musste sie Profit daraus schlagen und was glaubte diese Frau eigentlich so in sein Leben einzugreifen? Sie kannte ihn nicht und wenn sie ihn kennen lernen würde, würde sie sowieso nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Sie gab versprechen, die sie unmöglich halten konnte und das machte Snape wahnsinnig.

„ Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht, noch Ihr Mitleid. Ich kann verflucht noch mal auf mich selber aufpassen!"

Die Frau schien kurz zusammengezuckt zu sein, als er sie so angeschrieen hatte.

„ Das haben wir vor ein paar Tagen ja gesehen, nicht wahr?"

„ Sie haben gut reden. Wer lag letztendlich halbtot in meinem Bett und hat alles voll geblutet?"

Nun war es an Seline wütend zu werden. Was dachte sich diese unverschämte Person bloß? Es war ja nicht so als würde sie das für jeden tun. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlte sie sich mit ihm verbunden. Sie sah seine Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung, welche er mit aller Macht zu verstecken versuchte und erinnerte sie dabei an sich selbst.

„ Entschuldigung. Wenn man das nächste Mal versucht mich umzubringen, werde ich versuchen, Ihnen keine Umstände mehr zu bereiten. Außerdem habe ich Sie nicht um Ihre Hilfe gebeten und wenn Sie so um ihr Mobiliar trauern, dann verklagen Sie mich doch auf Schadensersatz!" spie sie aus und ihr Auge hatten ein wildes Funkeln.

Ihr Blick, machte seinem alle Ehre und Snape dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er nicht zu weit gegangen war. Schließlich hatte sie seinen Zauberstab und er konnte sich ohne ihn schwer zur Wehr setzten.

„ Ich glaube Sie sollten nun gehen." quetschte Snape so ruhig wie möglich zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und wies zum Flur. Seline schnaufte ungehalten, warf ihm seinen Zauberstab vor die Füße und rief bevor sie die Eingangstür geräuschvoll hinter sich zuschlug:

„ Vielen Dank für Ihre herausragende und zuvorkommende Gastfreundschaft!"

Damit war sie verschwunden.

Nachdem Snape die Vase wieder repariert hatte, welche er nach diesem Gespräch an eine Wand geworfen hatte, ließ er sich schwer in seinen Sessel fallen und entzündete den Kamin. Nachdenklich starrte er den Blutstein an, welchen Miss Donagan ihm gegeben hatte, um _ihm_ für den Notfall zur Seite stehen zu können. Doch ihm konnte niemand mehr helfen, viel zu lange befand er sich schon in der Dunkelheit und es gab keinen Ausweg, erst recht, wenn er sein Versprechen gegenüber Dumbledore halten wollte. Er litt jeden Tag unter seinen Erinnerung und den Forderungen der anderen Todesser, welche er erfüllen musste, um immer noch in ihrer Mitte sein zu können, wenn der Dunkle Lord letztlich wiederkehren würde. Dumbledore tat zwar sein bestes um ihn nicht zerbrechen zu lassen, doch das fehlende Vertrauen all der Ordensmitglieder und sein Doppelleben allgemein, zerstörten ihn immer mehr. Er glaubte nicht mehr an eine Rettung und in seinem Fall war die Hoffnung schon gestorben.

Drei Tage später entdeckte Snape vor seiner Tür ein Paket. Misstrauisch hob er es auf und las erstaunt Miss Donagans Namen darauf. Neugierig nahm er es in sein Wohnzimmer und nachdem er einige Zauber ausgeübt hatte, um es auf Fallen hin zu untersuchen, packte es vorsichtig aus. Zu seinem Erstaunen befanden sich darin vier Bücher, welche kunstvoll eingebunden waren und eine kleine Karte. Interessiert begann er diese zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_da unser letztes Gespräch nicht sonderlich gut gelaufen ist_ (was für eine Untertreibung, dachte Snape.), _schicke ich Ihnen diese Bücher, damit Sie sich bei Bedarf näher über Dämonen und die Narbiri erkundigen können. Sie haben ja offensichtlich, wie man in Ihrem Wohnzimmer sehen konnte, eine starke Vorliebe für Bücher und besonders Zaubertränke. Daher glaubte ich, dass Sie diese einem weiteren Gespräch mit mir vorziehen würden. Doch schließt das meinerseits eine weitere Unterredung nicht aus, da ich sicher bin, das diese Bücher nicht alle Fragen klären können. Doch falls Sie bei Büchern bleiben wollen und nach diesen noch weiteres Interesse besteht, können Sie mir auch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und ich schicke Ihnen neue. Die Adresse eines meiner Postfächer liegt dieser Karte bei._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Joséline Claire Donagan_

Nachdem er die Karte noch ein weiteres Mal gelesen hatte, legte er diese vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Joséline hatte wirklich eine schöne Handschrift. Stopp, halt, Miss Donagan nicht Joséline und was brachte ihn überhaupt dazu so etwas zu denken. Schließlich untersuchte er die Bücher etwas genauer und Studierte die Titel:

**Daemonolgie Band 1 von Charles Darwish**

**Frühe Geschichte der Narbiri von Emilie deBourge**

**Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber von Ernest McPhee**

**Magische Tränke und ihre Zubereitung von Joséline Claire Donagan**

Magische Tränke von Josefine Claire Donagan? Er konnte kaum glauben, dass eine solch rüde und gewalttätige Frau, die sie wohl als Hunter sein musste, ein Buch veröffentlicht haben konnte. Doch meldete sich sein Forschergeist und er begann fasziniert darin zu blättern. Viele der Tränke kamen ihm bekannt vor, doch unterschied sich deren Zubereitung immens von der, die er gewohnt war. Die Zeitfolgen waren anders und die meisten Zutaten, wie zum Beispiel Brik-Leber und Tränenkraut, waren ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Heimlich schlich sich eine gewisse Bewunderung in seinen Geist, als er daran dachte, dass diese Frau das Buch geschrieben hatte.

Mehrere Stunden vergingen, bis er wieder ein Gefühl für die Zeit erlangte und seinen Hunger bemerkte. Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so intensiv mit etwas beschäftigt und fühlte sich ziemlich gut.

So verbrachte er die nächste Woche damit die ihm geschickte Lektüre, durchzuarbeiten und er musste zugeben, dass ihn diese neue Welt faszinierte. Er las von den ersten Kriegen und hochrangigen Dämonen die des Öfteren die Welt an sich reißen wollten. Doch gingen diese geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen nur bis ins Mittelalter.

Auch die Zauber, welche diese Menschen benutzten waren sehr interessant und alle wurden ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt indem man so genanntes Sarsken sammelte. Einige hatte Snape sogar ausprobiert, doch ohne Erfolg.

Das Buch der Daemonologie erfasste die gesamte Anatomie dieser Wesen, angefangen von den schwächsten, sodass er von den wirklich gefährlichen noch nicht viel mitbekam. Es dauerte eine weitere Woche, bis Snape sich durchringen konnte Miss Donagan zu schreiben und nach mehr zu bitten. Lange saß er vor einem Stück Pergament und überlegte, wie er seinen Wunsch möglichst passiv und unpersönlich klingen lassen konnte.

_Miss Donagan,  
__hiermit würde ich Sie bitten, Ihrem Angebot nachzukommen und mir weitere Lektüre zu senden._

_Severus Snape_

Das war gut, kurz und bündig ohne jegliches unnötiges Gefasel und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ging er zu einer Poststation um einen Brief auf Muggelart zu versenden.

Zu Snapes missfallen erreichte ihn eine Antwort erst, drei Tage später. Wie zuvor, lag ein großes Packet vor seiner Tür zusammen mit einem Brief:

_Mr. Snape,  
es freut mich Ihr Interesse geweckt zu haben und hoffe eine gute Auswahl an Literatur getroffen zu haben. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Joséline Claire Donogan_

Die Titel der Bücher lauteten:

**Daemonologie Band 2 von Charles Darwish**

**Die Narbiri im Mittelalter von Herold Sanders**

**Die korrekte Verwendung von Sarsken von Kathrin Edwards**

**Wichtige Ingredienzien zur Herstellung von Tränken und wo man sie findet von Pierre LeChuk**

Interessiert begann er mit dem letzteren, da er so das Buch von Miss Donagan hoffte besser zu verstehen. So verging einige Zeit ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.

* * *

_So das wars erstmal. Ich hoffe es gibt Menschen da draußen, denen es gefallen hat. Wenn ja hätte ich gerne eine review. Auch konstruktive Kritik ist erlaubt._


	4. Unerwartete Hilfe

_Hallo, leider hatte ich in letzter Zeit viel zu tun, Abitur und so was, also hat sich ein Update etwas verzögert, zumal ich mich mittlerweile eher um "Am Ende einer Regennacht" kümmere, doch nun genug davon. Ab zum 4.Kapitel...

* * *

_

**Kapitel 4 Unerwartete Hilfe**

Da Snape seit einigen Jahren, als Lehrer für Dumbledore arbeitete, hatte er immer wenig Freizeit um seinen Forschungen nachzugehen. Umso mehr freute er sich auf die Sommerferien, zumal er dann seine inkompetenten Schüler nicht mehr ertragen musste. In dieser Zeit ging er seinen eigenen Nachforschungen nach und nahm teilweise auch Aufträge an, so wie kürzlich.

In London waren die Drachenpocken ausgebrochen und er nutzte diese Möglichkeit, um frische Proben des Virus zu sammeln und ihn zu untersuchen, um neue oder bessere Medizin herstellen zu können. Er war dabei so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er die Symptome an sich selbst nicht bemerkte und ohne Vorwarnung überfiel ihn die Krankheit mit voller Härte. Er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr in sein Bett und brach zusammen. Seine letzten Gedanken, waren, dass ihn wohl niemand rechtzeitig finden würde. Dann wurde alles Schwarz.

Als er wieder erwachte, lag er in seinem Bett und war fest zugedeckt, sodass er sich erst gar nicht bewegen konnte. Zu seinem zusätzlichen Erstaunen hörte er verhaltenes Schnarchen aus einer Ecke des Schlafzimmers. Abrupt drehte er seinen Kopf in diese Richtung, was einen scharfen Schmerz durch seine Glieder trieb und versuchte durch die Dunkelheit zu spähen. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er eine Gestalt zusammengekauert in einem Sessel sitzen. Zuerst erschrak Snape fürchterlich, doch dann erkannte er die Gestalt als Miss Donagan.

Was zur Hölle tat sie hier?

Der Dunkelheit in seinem Schlafzimmer nach zu urteilen, mussten einige Stunden seit seinem Zusammenbruch vergangen sein und er schallt sich selbst für seine Nachlässigkeit, welche ihn erst in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Der nächste Gedanke war, dass seine Proben und Trankansätze wohl nun verdorben waren und er ärgerte sich über diesen Verlust. Plötzlich überfiel ihn aber ein äußerst unangenehmer Juckreiz und er begann sich wie verrückt zu Kratzen.

„Was tun Sie da? Als erwachsener Mann sollten Sie eigentlich wissen, dass man sich bei einem Pockenbefall jeglicher Art nicht kratzt. Das gibt hässliche Narben. Ich hätte Ihnen wirklich mehr Selbstbeherrschung zugetraut."

Sofort hielt Snape inne und blickte zu der Frau hinüber. Diese war inzwischen aufgestanden und näherte sich seinem Lager und öffnete einen großen Behälter, welcher mit einer grünlichen Salbe gefüllt war. Energisch zog sie ihm die Decke weg und betrachtete Snapes vernarbten und von Punkten überzogenen Oberkörper, welcher zu seinem Entsetzten entblößt war. Sein Schamgefühl meldete sich daraufhin mit enormer Stärke und dies kompensierte er mit unverhaltener Wut. Er stieß sie grob beiseite und warf ihre Salbe gegen die Wand, sodass das Glas zersplitterte. Schnell zog er ein schwarzes Sweatshirt an und schrie die verwirrte Frau an.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein in mein Haus einzudringen und sich einfach an mir zu vergreifen und mich als Testobjekt für Ihre fragwürdige Dämonenmedizin zu missbrauchen? Ich habe Sie nicht um Hilfe gebeten. Raus! Verlassen Sie sofort mein Haus!"

Seline ließ sich davon anscheinend nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken, jahrelange Konfrontationen mit Dämonen und Geistern, hatten sie gelehrt Gefahr richtig einzuschätzen und in solchen Situationen eine unbeschreibliche Ruhe zu waren.

„Sind Sie fertig? Ja? Dann hören Sie mir jetzt genau zu. Erstens, es tut mir Leid, dass ich ungefragt eingedrungen bin, aber leider waren Sie in Ihrem bewusstlosen Zustand alles andere als ansprechbar. Zweitens, ich habe mich nicht an Ihnen „vergriffen" und falls Sie das auf ihren freien Oberkörper zurückführen, habe ich Sie nur mit meinem Trank eingerieben, wobei ich Sie gerne erinnern möchte, dass Sie mich vor ein paar Wochen auch ungefragt „entblößt" haben. Drittens, meine Tinkturen sind allesamt getestet und haben ein Sicherheitssigel, diese Pockenart ist bei uns ebenfalls vertreten und so habe ich Sie nicht als Testobjekt missbraucht. Viertens, Sie haben mich gerufen! Anscheinend unterbewusst, aber ich habe einen Hilferuf durch Ihren Blutstein empfangen nur deshalb bin ich hier. Zu guter letzt, nein ich werde Ihr Haus nicht verlassen, da Sie noch zu schwach sind und vielleicht einen Rückfall haben könnten. Das wäre für mich dann reine Zeit und Geldverschwendung gewesen und das wäre mir sehr unangenehm."

Snape atmete schwer und hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Was nahm sich diese Person nur heraus, so mit ihm zu reden und seine Befehle zu missachten? Er wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen, doch überfiel ihn wieder ein schrecklicher Schwindel.

„ Ein, ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt, wäre hier unangebracht, nicht wahr?", fragte die Frau gehässig und funkelte Snape triumphierend an.

„ Legen Sie sich wieder aufs Bett und ich würde Sie bitten Ihren Oberkörper frei zu machen, während ich kurz weg bin, um eine neue Tube Medizin zu holen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verließ sie den Raum und Snape warf eine Vase heftig gegen die Wand. Ein Reparo ließ die Scherben wieder verschwinden und Snape taumelte zum Bett. Doch weiter wollte er nicht Kooperieren, er wollte sie dazu auffordern ihm einen seiner Tränke zu bringen und Basta. Als sie zurückgekehrt war, betrachtete sie ihn argwöhnisch. Als sie bemerkte, dass er keine anstallten machte, sich wieder auszuziehen und sich versorgen zu lassen meinte sie spitz:

„ Sie wissen schon, dass Sie sich wie ein bockiges, kleines Kind benehmen?"

„ Wie bitte? Was erlauben Sie sich? Ich lasse mich von Ihnen weder anfassen noch anstarren haben Sie verstanden? Und bringen Sie mir einen meiner Tränke, die fertig im Nebenzimmer stehen. Ihr Zusammengemansche nehme ich nicht weiter ein."

Seline seufzte übertrieben laut auf und warf theatralisch die Hände über ihren Kopf.

„ Nun gut wenn Sie wirklich das Risiko eingehen wollen, unterschiedliche Tränke und Salben zu vermischen, ohne die jeweiligen Zusammensetzungen und ihre Kompatibilität zu kennen oder getestet zu haben. Bitte, soll mir recht sein, wenn Sie einen Schock oder dergleichen bekommen. Scheinbar reißen sich ja genügend andere Menschen darum Ihnen zu helfen."

Snapes Gesicht wurde noch bleicher als sonst. Verdammt sie hatte recht. Die Effekte der Tränke konnten sich gegenseitig aufheben oder noch schlimmer, Nebeneffekte auslösen. Außerdem hatte die zynische Bemerkung, dass sich alle nur so um ihn reißen würden, ihn doch schon etwas getroffen. Sie hatte zwar Recht, doch musste man es ihm nicht auf die Nase binden. Gleich darauf war er wütend auf sich, dass er sich die Schwäche erlaubt hatte über diesen Umstand Trauer zu empfinden. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie ihm die Salbe in die Hand drückte und einen Trank auf seinen Nachttisch stellte.

„ Ich glaube, Sie schaffen das allein, besonders da Sie ja ohnehin keine Hilfe von mir haben wollen. Also ich gehe jetzt, glauben Sie aber nicht mich zum letzten Mal gesehen zu haben, ich besorge nur was Anständiges zu essen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie einen verdatterten Professor Snape zurück. Hatte sie gerade klein bei gegeben oder hatte sie verstanden, dass er ihm mehr als unangenehm war, wenn man ihn anfasste, oder ohne seine verschlossene Kleidung sah? Zumindest hatte sie ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, sich selbst zu helfen und er musste zugeben, dass er einen Hauch Dankbarkeit dafür empfand. So benutzte er pflichtbewusst ihre Salbe und den Trank und war erstaunt über die schnelle Wirkung. Doch ans aufstehen war noch lange nicht zu denken.

So glitt er in einen Dämmerschlaf, bis Seline wieder zurückkam und sich schwungvoll neben ihn aufs Bett setzte. Erschrocken fuhr Snape zusammen und er bemühte sich weiter von der aufdringlichen Frau wegzurutschen. Diese hatte sein Unwohlsein wohl auch bemerkt und kurz schien es so, als habe sie eine bissige Bemerkung auf den Lippen, doch hielt sie sich zurück, indem sie sich, zu Snapes Belustigung, auf die Unterlippe biss. So rutschte sie ihrerseits näher an den Rand des Bettes um einen größeren Abstand zwischen ihnen zu erzeugen.

Erst jetzt fiel Snape auf, dass sie ein Tablett trug, auf dem eine dampfende Tasse Tee, ein Suppenteller und ein wenig Obst lag. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern Obst im Haus gehabt zu haben und wunderte sich, wie sie so schnell welches aufgetrieben hatte. Erwartungsvoll hielt sie ihm einen Löffel hin und Snape war ihr Dankbar, dass sie nicht versuchte ihn zu füttern. Entschlossen nahm er ihn ihr aus der Hand und versuchte den Löffel mehrfach an seinen Mund zu führen, doch zitterte er so sehr, dass er immer bereits leer war, wenn er ihn erreicht hatte. Resigniert seufzte er auf und warf Seline einen vielsagenden Blick zu, diese musste wiederum schmunzeln, nahm ihm aber dann doch den Löffel vorsichtig aus der Hand. Behutsam führte sie ihn zu Snapes Mund, welcher sich missmutig Füttern ließ. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte die Suppe die perfekte Temperatur, sie war weder zu heiß noch zu kalt. Nach dem er sein Mahl beendet hatte wurde er schrecklich müde und verfiel schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Seline nutzte diese Gelegenheit um alles aufzuräumen und in das Nebenzimmer zu gehen, in dem sie vor einiger Zeit, Snapes Versuche eingefroren hatte, um sie nicht verkommen zu lassen. Nun war sie neugierig auf die Rezepturen, welche die Zauberer verwendeten um dieser Krankheit zu begegnen. Zuerst besah sie sich die offizielle Lektüre und begutachtete dann Snapes Änderungen. Sie war so vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging. Erst ein Schrei holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Schnell ließ sie alles stehen und liegen und rannte in das Schlafzimmer. Dort wand sich Snape in seinem Bett und ächzte und stöhnte unkontrolliert. Er schien einen Albtraum zu haben und sofort war Seline bei ihm. Sie kannte sich mit Albträumen aus, doch wusste sie nicht wie sie jemanden bei so etwas helfen sollte. Vorsichtig legte sie daher eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Doch hatte das alles andere als den gewünschten Effekt.

Snape schrak heftig vor der Berührung zurück und schrie entsetzt auf. Daher begann sie sanft auf ihn einzureden. Später konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, was sie alles erzählt hatte, doch er begann sich durch den Klang ihrer Stimme wohl langsam zu beruhigen. Dadurch ermutigt, versuchte Seline ein weiteres Mal ihn zu berühren. Zwar zuckte er noch immer zurück und ein leises Wimmern kam über seine Lippen, doch wehrte er sich nicht mehr so vehement. Schließlich streichelte sie ihm sachte die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, wobei sie noch immer sanfte Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte. Schließlich entspannte er sich völlig und zu ihrem erstaunen bemerkte sie, dass er seinerseits ihre andere Hand ergriff, welche seine Hand gehalten hatte.

Nun wurde ihr die Situation selbst ein wenig peinlich und sie versuchte sich sanft von ihm zu lösen. Dies führte aber dazu, dass Snape erwachte und als er merkte, dass Seline und er sich so nahe waren, stieß er sie roh von sich und sie landete hart auf dem Boden. Ein unangenehmes Krachen war zu hören als Seline so ungeschickt auf ihre Finger fiel und diese mit ihrem Körper begrub, dass sie brachen. Snape schien dies in seiner Wut nicht bemerkt zu haben und schrie sie hysterisch an.

„ Was zum Teufel, glauben Sie eigentlich was Sie da tun! Ich habe Ihnen bereits mehrmals gesagt, dass Sie mich nicht anfassen sollen und nun haben Sie mich auch noch im Schlaf belästigt? Verlassen Sie mein Haus, Ihre letzte Chance haben Sie gerade vertan!"

Doch nicht nur Snape war wütend auch in Seline kochte es ungemein, wobei der Schmerz in ihrer Hand wohl stark dazu beitrug.

„ Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Ich habe nur versucht Ihnen zu helfen. Sie hatten einen Albtraum, verdammt und haben das gesamte, verfluchte Haus zusammen geschrieen. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe es wirklich nicht nötig sie in irgendeiner Form zu Belästigen, wie sie es so schön ausgedrückt haben. Außerdem besitze ich einen gewissen Anstand und halte nichts davon Menschen unnötig zu entwürdigen, so wie Sie es anscheinend gerne mit Worten tun!"

Snape sah sie schockiert an. Er konnte sich an den Albtraum erinnern, so etwas war bei ihm normal, doch da war eine Stimme gewesen und zum ersten Mal hatte er solch einen Traum durchbrechen können.

Unterdessen besah sich Seline ihre rechte Hand. Drei ihrer Finger waren gebrochen und standen in seltsamen Winkeln ab. Sie schallt sich selbst dafür, dass sie sich hatte so überraschen lassen und so ungeschickt gefallen war. So eine Ungeschicklichkeit war ja geradezu lächerlich. Ohne Snape weiter zu beachten packte sie einen der Finger und richtete ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck selbst.

Das Geräusch, das sie dabei verursachte hallte unschön in dem Zimmer wieder und forderte unweigerlich Snapes Aufmerksamkeit.

„ Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte er sie atemlos und starrte die verkrümmten Finger an.

„ Was wohl, meine Finger sind gebrochen.", stellte sie kühl fest und mit einem weiteren Krachen war der zweite Finger gerichtet.

„ Aber…"

„ Was aber?", unterbrach ihn Seline zornig, „Wer hat mich wie ein Wahnsinniger von sich gestoßen, sodass ich auf dem Boden aufgeknallt bin?"

Ihre Stimme war wie Gift und seit langem lag es mal an Snape zusammenzuzucken. Die aufgekommene Stille wurde nur noch durch ein letztes Krachen unterbrochen.

Zu Snapes erstaunen hatte die Frau nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Zwar hatte er einen kurzen Schimmer in ihren Augen gesehen, doch war es trotzdem beeindrucken.

Zusätzlich breitete sich ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm aus. Er hatte diese Frau verletzt, obwohl sie ihm nur hatte helfen wollen und das schon die ganze Zeit. Er war abweisend gewesen so wie immer, doch sein Schutzschild hatte sie nicht beeindruckt und sie war immer wieder gekommen und hatte sich um ihn gesorgt. Diese Tatsache überforderte ihn ungemein und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Ihre Finger begannen nun zu glühen und als es abebbte, wackelte sie probeweise mit ihnen herum.

Zum ersten Mal fiel Snape auf, das Seline nach dieser Aktion Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen und sie angestrengt keuchte. Als sie sich zum Gehen umwandte, hörte sie eine kleinlaute Bemerkung. Schlagartig blieb sie stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Snape hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine Hände.

„ Wie bitte?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte sich davon überzeugen sich nicht verhört zu haben, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihm unendlich schwer fallen würde seine Worte zu wiederholen.

„ Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzten."

Daraufhin lächelte Seline sanft, was Snape aber nicht sah, da er immer noch auf seine Hände starrte. Für seine Verhältnisse, war das wohl die aufrichtigste Entschuldigung die sie bekommen konnte.

„ Ist schon gut. Ich habe mich Ihrem Wunsch widersetzt und außerdem hätte ich mehr Körperbeherrschung zeigen müssen. Ein Hunter sollte sich nicht so leicht verletzen. So schlimm war es ja auch nicht, so was passiert mir ständig. Außerdem können wir nun sagen, dass wir Quitt sind."

Da Snape sie nur verständnislos anstarrte fügte sie hinzu.

„ Als Sie mich versorgt haben, habe ich Ihnen doch die Nase gebrochen, wissen Sie noch? Ich habe genauso ungehalten reagiert, also Schwamm drüber!"

Als er darauf nichts erwiderte meinte sie nur.

„ Es wird mal wieder Zeit für Ihren Trank. Bin gleich wieder da."

War diese Frau irgendwelchen Stimmungsschwankungen erlegen oder verzieh sie wirklich so leicht? Als Snape den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, versuchte Seline ein Gespräch zu beginnen, welches für beide interessant sein könnte, sie erinnerte sich an die vielen Tränke und dergleichen, welche sie bei ihm hatte köcheln sehen und entschloss darauf aufzubauen.

„ Professor, Sie haben im Nebenzimmer ein paar interessante Ansätze stehen und ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir deren Basis erläutern könnten, da Sie sich offenbar sehr von unserer Tränke unterscheidet."

„ Was interessiert Sie das? Sehe ich so aus als hätte ich Lust Ihnen lang und breit alles zu erklären? Außerdem sind die Ansätze inzwischen sowieso verdorben, da ich mich nicht um sie kümmern konnte.", schloss er leicht frustriert.

„ Keine Sorge, ich habe ihre Ansätze eingefroren und wenn Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, können Sie da weitermachen wo Sie aufgehört hatten."

„ Sie haben was?"

„ Ich habe Ihre Ansätze eingefroren und keine Sorge es ist nicht so drastisch wie es sich anhört, ich kann das alles wieder rückgängig machen ohne, dass Sie irgendeinen Unterschied bemerken. Es wird keine Auswirkungen haben."

Sie hatte daran gedacht? Er konnte es nicht glauben, erst rettete sie ihn, dann auch noch seine Arbeit.

„ Ich erkläre Ihnen wie man bei uns Tränke braut und mit welchen Zutaten, wenn Sie mir ihrerseits einiges erläutern.", gab er schließlich nach, doch nur um seine Neugierde zu befriedigen, alle anderen Gründe wären natürlich absurd.

Seline strahlte ihn an und Snape war verwundert über solch einen Enthusiasmus. Er hatte selten so eine Hingabe für diese Kunst gesehen, oder solch eine Begeisterung wenn es um ein Gespräch mit ihm ging, vielleicht würde das ja ausnahmsweise mal ein interessantes Gespräch werden.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und die ganzen drei Tage bis zu Snapes Genesung, war Seline ihm kaum von der Seite gewichen. Ihre Gesellschaft war angenehm und das fiel ihm gar nicht so schwer zuzugeben, wie er gedacht hatte. Er hatte sich schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr so angenehm unterhalten und er schätzte ihre fachliche Kompetenz. Sie war eine Alchemistin mit Meistertitel und er als Zaubertränke Meister stand mit ihr auf einer Stufe. Als er aber wieder auf den Beinen war, verabschiedete sie sich und Snape war sich sicher, dass er sie bestimmt nicht wieder sehen würde. Warum sollte sie ihn auch weiterhin sehen wollen ihre Aufgabe war vorbei und somit konnte sie gehen. Doch irgendwie war da ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Innern, welches er nicht zuzuordnen wusste, ihm aber irgendwie bekannt vor kam. Er hatte einfach vergessen, wie es war einfach mit jemanden zwanglos zusammen zu sein und nun da er es wieder erlebt hatte, war ihm aufgefallen was er eigentlich verloren hatte.

„ Ich muss mich wieder meiner Arbeit widmen, Dämonen jagen sich nicht von allein, außerdem müssen bestimmt wieder neue Antitoxine entwickelt werden. Aber ich habe die Zeit hier sehr genossen und wollte Sie fragen, ob sie Interesse an einem gemeinsamen Forschungsprojekt haben?"

Irgendetwas in Snapes Innern machte einen Satz. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

„ Was versprechen Sie sich davon?"

„ Nun ja, interessante Ergebnisse und Gespräche, Verbesserungen vieler Tränke und Ihren wundervollen Tee!"

Seline lächelte ihn ehrlich an und sie glaubte auch eine leichte Hebung seiner Mundwinkel bemerkt zu haben.

„ Nun gut warum nicht, aber in einer Woche beginnt wieder der Unterricht in Hogwarts, also werde ich nicht hier sein."

„ Sie sind Lehrer?", fragte Seline erstaunt, sie konnte sich diesen Mann wirklich nicht in einer pädagogischen Position vorstellen.

„ Ja, Lehrer in Zaubertränke, haben Sie ein Problem damit?"

„ Nein, nein, ich bedauere nur Ihre Schüler das ist alles. Außerdem hatte ich Sie eher als einen forschenden, als einen lehrenden Geist eingestuft, Professor Snape."

Da hatte sie nicht ganz Unrecht, schließlich war er nie freiwillig Lehrer geworden, aber er hatte auch sonst nicht viel in seinem Leben völlig selbst entscheiden können und wenn er es getan hatte, war es immer gehörig schief gegangen.

„ Doch wo liegt das Problem? Können Sie Hogwarts etwa nicht verlassen, oder kann ich es nicht betreten?"

„ Nun verlassen kann ich es schon, doch habe ich kaum Zeit, da ich eben gewissen Verpflichtungen nachgehen muss. Außerdem gibt es mehrere Schutzschilde um Hogwarts, welche Unbefugten das Betreten untersagt, überdies weiß ich nicht, ob Sie wie ein Muggel abgestoßen werden würden."

„ Mh, das ist wahrlich verzwickt. Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch einmal treffen und das Ausdiskutieren. Wie wäre es übermorgen? Jetzt muss ich erst einmal meine lange Abwesenheit rechtfertigen."

„ Übermorgen ist gut. Ich habe Ihnen doch keine Probleme bereitet?", nach diese Frage hätte er sich Ohrfeigen können. Wie kam er nur dazu, Interesse an ihrem Leben zu zeigen?

„ Ach was, die sollen sich nicht so haben, ich leiste meine Arbeit immer gewissenhaft, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen. Außerdem hatte ich ja einen triftigen Grund. Also bis dann."

Snape nickte ihr nur noch zu als sie durch seine Tür verschwand und zum ersten Mal kam ihm sein Haus seit langem schrecklich leer und einsam vor.

* * *

_So ich bitte um eine review! große Hundeaugen_


	5. Enthüllungen

_Dieses Kapitel ist mir sehr schwer gefallen und ich wusste lange nicht, ob ich es wirklich so veröffentlichen soll. Doch schließlichhabe ich mich doch dafür entschieden. Also nur zur **Warnung** dieses Kapitel enthält Folter und Vergewaltigung, wobei ich nicht Ausführlich geworden bin, ich habe es in so wenig Sätzen wie möglich abgehandelt. Ich hoffe damit niemanden zu vergraulen._

* * *

**Kapitel 5 Enthüllungen**

Snape war aufgeregt und es ärgerte ihn fürchterlich. Heute war der Tag an dem Seline gesagt hatte, dass sie vorbeikommen würde um weitere Treffen zu planen, doch hatte sie keine Uhrzeit genannt. So konnte Snape sich nicht durchringen irgendeiner Tätigkeit nachzugehen, wie zum Beispiel einen Trank anzufangen, da er ja nicht wusste, ob sie ihn unterbrechen würde. So lief er in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab und las ab und an in einem Roman. Auch hatte er sich nicht getraut sich etwas zu kochen, da er nicht wusste ob sie zu jener Zeit erscheinen würde und er ihr so nichts anbieten könnte. Am nervösesten machte es ihn aber, dass er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken machte. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich so gefühlt als Lily Evans ihn einmal in den Sommerferien besuchen wollte, weil seine Eltern ausnahmsweise nicht zu Hause waren. Als er an sie dachte verfinsterten sich seine Gedanken. Er hatte sie verloren und mit ihr alle seine Hoffnungen und Träume, seit dem lebte er in der Dunkelheit und hatte sich von allem abgeschottet. Niemand durfte seine Gefühle mehr sehen oder an ihnen Anteil haben. Wer liebt wird verletzt und enttäuscht, Freundschaft und Liebe waren sinnlos denn sie führten nur zu eins, Schmerz. Hass und Schmerz, damit kannte er sich aus. Aber warum freute er sich dann so auf diesen Besuch? Endlich klopfte es an der Tür, die pure Erlösung.

Sorgfältig darauf bedacht seine Maske wieder aufzusetzen ging er an die Tür ,öffnete sie und er wurde mit einem freundlichen Hallo begrüßt.

Seline hatte heute nicht ihren Mantel und ihren ledernen Kampfanzug an, sondern trug eine weite Hose über dem sie ein langes Obergewand trug, welches sich an ihrer Hüfte in vier Stoffbahnen teilte und es so aussah als würde sie ein Kleid tragen. Alles war in einem sanften Blau und Silber gehalten, was ihr verbliebenes Auge strahlen ließ. Ihr langes weißes Haar fiel in schwungvollen Locken über ihren Rücken, nur die wohlbekannte Strähne, welche ihr zerstörtes Auge und die vernarbte Gesichtshälfte verbarg erinnerte an ihren kriegerischen Beruf.

„ Was starren Sie mich so an wie ein Fisch, hab ich was im Gesicht?"

Dies löste Snape wieder aus seiner Trance und er rang verlegen nach Worten, dabei hatte er sich so fest vorgenommen, den Schein zu waren.

„ Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, dass Sie in so einem Fummel laufen können und dabei nicht aussehen wie ein Bauerntrottel."

„ Ahja, wenn Sie meinen, viele halten mich für ein Mannsweib. Darf ich nun reinkommen oder soll ich mich noch mal umziehen und dann wiederkommen?"

Wortlos trat Snape zur Seite und bewunderte mal wieder die Tatsache, dass Seline noch immer da war und weiterhin gewillt war sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, sogar seine spitzen Bemerkungen ignorierte sie, als ob sie diese gar nicht stören würden. Als sie ihren Umhang aufgehängt hatte und Snape Tee aufgebrüht hatte, schlug Seline folgendes vor.

„ Also ich habe mich erkundigt. Mit den richtigen Vorbereitungen und Ritualen kann ich es bewerkstelligen durch die Barrieren zu gelangen, die Muggel abhalten. Sie müssen mir nur noch eine Befugnis besorgen und dann müsste ich Sie ohne weitere Probleme besuchen können."

„ Und wie wollen Sie jedes Mal die Distanz so schnell überwinden?"

Daraufhin musste Seline kurz auflachen.

„ Ich komme auf dieselbe Art nach Hogwarts wie ich von London immer hierher komme. Ich teleportiere mich. Sie haben doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass ich mit den Bus nach Spinners End gefahren bin, oder?" Hatten gerade Snapes Mundwinkel gezuckt?

„ Natürlich nicht, aber wie stellen Sie das an?"

„ Sie haben es bereits gesehen, damals als sie mich vor der Tür haben stehen lassen. Das Dimensionsportal wissen sie noch. Ein Tunnel im Raum umrahmt von so einem dunklen Schatten? Doch das zu erklären würde jetzt zu lange dauern."

Nun dämmerte es Snape. Er hatte sie tatsächlich schon einmal teleportieren sehen.

„ Ich würde Ihnen dann aber raten sich nach Hogsmead zu teleportieren, ansonsten könnten Sie verdacht erregen, da ein Zauberer niemals in die Ländereien Hogwarts apparieren könnte. Am besten wäre es auch wenn Sie sich wie eine Hexe ankleiden würden."

„ Ui, gehen Sie dann mit mir einkaufen? Ich weiß schließlich nicht wo ich da hin muss."

Als sie seine Skepsis bemerkte ergänzte sie:

„ Ich habe kein Zauberergeld und keine Ahnung was modisch ist, ich will nicht wie ne alte Frau rumlaufen. Und keine Sorge ich werde Sie schon nicht zwingen mit mir noch stundenlang Schuhe einzukaufen."

Nun huschte zum ersten Mal ein wirkliches Lächeln über Snapes Gesicht und niemand der ihn sonst näher kannte hätte seinen Augen getraut, doch als er sich Miss Donnagan mit den Roben von Minerva McGonnagal vorgestellt hatte war es um ihn geschehen.

„ Wow, Ihr Gesicht ist nicht zersprungen!"

Sofort verfinsterte sich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn diese Aussage an die seiner Schüler oder ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Doch Seline entschuldigte sich sofort wieder, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass er ihren Scherz alles andere als witzig fand.

„ Wie kann ich Sie sonst erreichen? Bestimmt nicht auf normalem Postweg.", fragte sie zur Ablenkung.

„ Normalerweise schickt man sich unter Zauberern Eulen, doch ich nehme mal nicht an das Sie so ein Tier besitzen."

„ Nein aber einen Art ähm….Falken, geht das auch?"

„ Ja das müsste gehen."

Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig Adressen bzw. Längengrade ausgetauscht hatten, versprach Snape sich um das weitere zu kümmern und zu Selines Freude auch einen Einkaufsbummel zu organisieren. Daher wagte Seline einen Schritt nach vorne.

„ Wissen Sie was, ich finde es langsam lästig Sie so formal anzusprechen, wollen wir nicht unsere Vornamen benutzten und uns duzen? Schließlich kennen wir uns ja schon eine ganze Weile. Sie dürfen mich gerne Seline nennen, ich mag diese Abkürzung. Aber kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee mich Jojo, oder so zu rufen."

Sie wollte die formale Ebene verlassen? Jetzt schon? Sie kannten sich doch erst seit ein paar Wochen!

„ Ich dachte wir arbeiten auf beruflicher Ebene zusammen?"

Selines Blick verfinsterte sich und er meinte einen Hauch Enttäuschung wahrzunehmen und kurz darauf tat ihm seine Aussage Leid.

„ Nun, wen Sie meinen, es war schließlich nur ein Vorschlag. Also ich freue mich schon auf Ihre Eule und unser nächstes Treffen und vergessen Sie ja nicht den Einkaufsbummel! Ich mach mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg."

Gerade als sie sich erhoben hatte hielt Snape sie zurück.

„ Seline?"

Erstaunt drehte sie sich um. Seine Stimme hatte gezittert, als hätte er Angst und das hatte er auch. Nachdem er Lily verloren hatte, seinen einzigen Freund und seine einzige Liebe, hatte er sich immer vehement geweigert sich wieder zu öffnen. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß gewesen und es war einfacher der Welt einfach vorzumachen, dass er all das nicht brauchte und so weiteren Enttäuschungen und Verletzungen zu entgehen. Doch Seline war anders. Sie hatte sich nicht abschrecken lassen, sie hatte ihn in all seinen Launen ertragen und hatte ihm ihre Freundschaft angeboten. Nur Lily, seine Lily hatte dies getan. Vielleicht war es nun an der Zeit über seinen Schatten zu springen seine Angst zu überwinden und nach fast zwei Jahrzehnten endlich wieder einen neuen Versuch zu starten. Die Chance, dass er wieder verletzt wurde war zwar groß und nagte innerlich an ihm, doch auch die Einsamkeit und der Wunsch nach Nähe zerfraßen ihn innerlich. Diese Einsamkeit, war nach so vielen Jahren stärker als die Angst geworden und daher wagte er den Schritt.

„ Du kannst mich Severus nennen."

Seline strahlte und Snape war immer noch über seinen Schritt erstaunt. Öffnete er sich tatsächlich einer neuen Freundschaft?

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„ Severus bist du da? Ich bin's Lucius!"

„ Verdammt nicht jetzt!"

Gehetzt packte Severus Seline an den Schultern und stieß sie hinter die geheime Tür, welche hinter seinen Bücherregalen war.

„ Severus was…", doch weiter kam sie nicht, da er ihr brutal die Hand auf den Mund drückte.

„ Hör mir zu, egal was du siehst oder hörst, egal was er tut, du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle und machst kein Geräusch, verstanden?"

Seline nickte nur, doch die Panik in seinen Augen steckte sie an. Snape schien aber alles andere als Überzeugt und packte ihre Hand seinen Zauberstab in der Linken

„ Ich werde einen unbrechbaren Schwur mit dir ablegen. Wenn du dich nach deinem nächsten Versprechen widersetzt wirst du sterben, verstanden. Du wirst hier bleiben, bis er wieder weg ist, außer er entdeckt dich, dann flieh. Versprich es mir!" Seline zögerte.

„ Bitte!"

Heißer bejahte Seline, eine dünne leuchtende Flamme züngelte aus dem Zauberstab hervor und schlang sich um ihre Hände.

„ Mein Umhang", stieß sie noch hervor und Snape wurde kurz noch etwas blasser. Mit einem schnellen Accio war er herbei geholt und er reichte ihn Seline. Danach schlug Snape die Tür zu und öffnete Lucius die Tür.

„ Lucius was für eine angenehme Überraschung. Verzeih, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Komm doch rein. Darf ich dir etwas anbieten."

„ Ja, gerne."

Gebannt hörte Seline dem Gespräch zu und war erstaunt über die Ruhe in Snapes Stimme. Er war anscheinend ein begnadeter Schauspieler. Doch wie sie so auf der schmalen Treppe kauerte konnte sie nicht sehen was vorging. Schnell formte sie lautlos einige Wörter und strich sich über ihr Auge, welches daraufhin eine gelb-rote Farbe annahm. Nun konnte sie durch die Wand sehen und das Geschehen beobachten.

„ Ich hörte du triffst dich in letzter Zeit wieder häufiger mit Avery, Yaxley und den Carrows. Sie meinen, da du auch spürst, dass er wieder stärker wird, willst du ddich wieder in unsere Gemeinschaft eingliedern."

„ So ist es, ich war mir nur nicht sicher ob dies möglich ist und so tastete ich mich von unten nach oben vor."

„ Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du nicht sofort zu mir gekommen bist, schließlich haben wir so eine besondere Beziehung."

Das Lächeln diese Blondschopfs gefiel Seline überhaupt nicht es wirkte so… obszön und falsch.

„ Verzeih mir Lucius, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du als mein Ritualvater Verständnis haben würdest. Doch da das Mal immer stärker wird, durfte ich kein Risiko eingehen. Schließlich steht seine Auferstehung kurz bevor, daher darf ich keine Abweisung riskieren."

„ Gut, gut. Ich glaube an deine Treue zum Dunklen Lord, daher habe ich ein Treffen vereinbart. Doch musst du dir über diese Fragen Gedanken machen. Wo warst du beim Sturz des Dunklen Lords. Was hast du all die Jahre unter Dumbledores Fuchtel gemacht? Warum hast du den Dunklen Lord daran gehindert den Stein der Weisen zu erlangen und warum lebt Harry Potter immer noch, obwohl du ihn schon drei Jahre unterrichtest? Das interessiert die meisten. Ich weiß, dass du nur so Askaban vermeiden konntest und das ist ja sicherlich keine Schande, also musst du dich nicht jetzt vor mir rechtfertigen."

„ Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen."

Askaban? Der Dunkle Lord? Severus konnte doch keiner dieser Todesser sein? Er hatte zwar ein Tatoo, doch wusste sie nicht was es bedeutete, aber anscheinend war es das Dunkle Mal gewesen, von dem sie gelesen hatte. Nein, das durfte nicht sein, er hatte Angst vor diesem Lucius und sie hatte gesehen, dass Severus ihn verabscheute. Das musste eine Lüge sein, ganz bestimmt.

„ Aber um mich deiner völlig sicher zu wissen, muss ich klarstellen, dass du noch meiner Dominanz als dein Ritualvater unterliegst. Schließlich gehören du und dein Körper mir. Imperio!!", rief der Mann und benutzte seinen Zauberstab.

Zuerst sah es aus, als würde sich Snape angestrengt wehren und ein verzweifeltes „Nein" kam über seine Lippen, doch als dies der Mann bemerkte, schickte er noch zusätzlich einen Crucio hinterher. Erst nach etwa einer Minute, in denen sich Snape gequält am Boden wand, ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, hörte Malfoy auf und sagte im Befehlston:

„Auf die Knie!"

Seline standen mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augen, nicht unbedingt aufgrund der Grausamkeit, denn sie hatte schon oft Folter, Leid und Tod gesehen, das gehörte zu ihrem Alltag. Es waren Tränen des Zorns. Hätte sie nicht unter dem Schwur gelegen, welchen sie kurz zuvor so unüberlegt eingegangen war, dann hätte dieser Mann gewiss schon Tod auf dem Boden gelegen, oder würde sich unter ähnlichen Qualen wie der Tränkemeister winden. Doch der Zorn galt nicht nur diesem Lucius, er galt auch Snape, da er sie zwang, dass alles tatenlos mit anzusehen, er hatte sie hilflos gemacht. Doch so schnell der Zorn gekommen war, so schnell schwand er auch wieder, denn was dann geschah würde Joséline nie vergessen.

Malfoy stieß Snape hin und her, bis dieser auf seine Hände gestützt war. Sein Gesicht blickte genau in Selines Richtung. Dann schlug er schnell Snapes Robe nach oben und riss seine Hose herunter. Ohne lange zu überlegen, rammte er mit schrecklicher Kaltblütigkeit sein Glied in Snape und verging sich an ihm.

„ Berühr dich selbst!", keuchte er schließlich noch und Snape tat wie ihm geheißen. Nach endlosen Minuten war er fertig und Snape mit ihm, doch als wäre das noch nicht genug Demütigung gewesen, zwang Malfoy Snape ihn noch Oral zu befriedigen.

Irgendwann hatte Seline ihre Augen geschlossen und verkrallte ihre Hände in ihre Kleidung, die Geräusche jedoch konnte sie nicht ausschalten.

Endlich war es vorbei und Seline öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen, ihr Zauber wirkte immer noch und so sah sie, wie Malfoy Snape an seinen Haaren nach oben zog und zuerst übers Gesicht leckte und ihn grausam anlächelte. Als er seinen Griff löste, fiel Snape in sich zusammen wie ein nasser Faden und lag regungslos auf dem Boden.

„ Ich denke du weißt wieder wem du gehörst, bis zum nächsten Mal.", damit löste er den Imperio, ging zur Tür und verließ das Haus.

Snape indes hatte seine Beine an die Brust gezogen und umklammerte sie hilflos, die sonst so faszinierenden Augen waren leer und trüb.

Seline war wie versteinert, was sollte sie nun tun, was tat man in solch einer Situation? Wollte er ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt oder brauchte er sie jetzt erst recht. Langsam erhob sie sich. Das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, schien ihr übernatürlich laut und vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand zur Tür. Langsam öffnete sie diese und es war als würden alle ihre Bewegungen in Zeitlupe ablaufen.

Snape schien ihre Bewegung bemerkt zu haben und versuchte sich zu bedecken, jedoch erfolglos. Rasch, aber vorsichtig, breitete Seline ihren Umhang über ihn aus und kniete sich neben ihn. Unschlüssig hob sie ihre Hand und ganz langsam und sanft, strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Severus zuckte stark zurück, doch ließ sich Seline nicht abschrecken.

„ Shh, ganz ruhig Severus, ich bin's Seline, ihr werde dir nichts tun, okay?"

Langsam begann sich sein Blick unter ihren beruhigenden Berührungen und Worten wieder zu fokussieren. Schließlich versuchte er sich aufzurichten und sie half ihm dabei. Vorsichtig setzte sie ihn aufs Sofa und sie sah ihn lange an. Noch immer schaute er ihr nicht in die Augen, sondern starrte stumm vor sich hin.

„ Ich werde ein Bad einlassen, vielleicht kannst du sich dann etwas entspannen, ich komme gleich wieder, ja?"

Als er nicht reagierte, erhob sie sich und ging ins Bad, während das Wasser einlief, holte sie noch einen sauberen Pyjama und eine seiner Roben, da sie nicht wusste nach was ihm der Sinn stehen würde und legte sie neben die Badewanne. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, saß Snape immer noch so da wie zuvor, nur war er jetzt wieder richtig angezogen. Auch hatte er nun seinen Blick erhoben und sah Seline mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Innerlich begann Seline zu wanken, doch wollte sie nun keine Schwäche zeigen. So viel Sicherheit ausströmend wie sie konnte, hielt sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er starrte sie an wie ein Weltwunder und schließlich ergriff er sie zitternd. In diesem Moment, war es Seline, als hätte sie etwas besiegelt. Sie hatte diesem seelisch zerstörten Mann geholfen, doch nun überkam sie das Gefühl, dass es nun kein zurück mehr gab. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen geschenkt und sie konnte nur vage erahnen, was das für ihn bedeutete und das er es vielleicht nicht verkraften würde, wenn sie ihn fallen lassen würde.

Als er stand ließ sie seine Hand nicht los, doch traute sie sich nicht ihn zu stützen, obwohl er offensichtlich Schmerzen beim Gehen hatte, da sie ihn nicht unnötig anfassen wollte. Bei der Hand war es etwas anderes, schließlich hatte er sie selbst ergriffen. Langsam gingen sie ins Bad, wo mittlerweile eine angenehme Wärme herrschte. Als er sie unsicher ansah, meinte Seline.

„ Ich lasse dich dann mal allein, wenn du aber irgendwas brauchen solltest, brauchst du nur zu rufen."

Sie glaubte nicht, dass er wollte, dass sie ihm beim Baden half. So ging sie schnurstracks in die Küche und gab ihr bestes einen guten Tee zustande zu bringen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, hörte sie, wie die Tür vom Bad sich öffnete. Stolz schritt Severus Snape aus der Tür, mit einer seiner hochgeschlossenen schwarzen Roben. Doch bildete sein Gesicht einen Kontrast zu seiner Stärke ausstrahlenden Kleidung. Seine Haare hingen ihm feucht und wirr ins Gesicht und seine verschwommen Augen schienen nicht auf die Realität fokussiert zu sein. Er wirkte irgendwie verletzlich, wie ein verwundetes, stolzes Tier, dass seine Schwäche nicht zeigen will, um zu überleben.

„ Ich habe Tee gekocht, zumindest habe ich es versucht. Möchtest du etwas?"

„ Warum bist du so nett zu mir?"

Diese Frage traf sie vollkommen unerwartet. Verzweifelt rang sie um Worte.

„ Warum sollte ich das nicht? Du bist mir einfach sympathisch. Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich das erklären soll."

„ Niemand findet mich sympathisch!" schrie er fast. Es schien als wäre er nun aus seiner Trance erwacht.

„ Doch ich!", sagte Seline trotzig und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„ Du weißt jetzt was ich bin! Ein mordender Todesser, ein Lügner und ein perverser Feigling. Du kannst mich gar nicht mögen, du musst mich hassen! Alle hassen mich!"

„ Mir ist völlig egal was du bist oder warst. Mich interessiert nur, wie du mir gegenüber gewesen bist. Du bist nicht nur ein Todesser, was ich dir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht glauben kann, du bist auch ein guter Mann, der ein immenses Wissen hat. Du besitzt Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit, auch wenn man es nicht sofort sieht. Ich mag deinen Sarkasmus und deine Art und zu mir warst du nie schlecht oder hassenswert."

„ Erzähl keinen Unsinn. Ich habe dich so oft angeschrieen, beleidigt und sogar verletzt. Dann habe ich dich auch noch gezwungen das vorhin mitzuerleben! Ich bin grausam und kalt."

„ Ich hab schon schlimmeres ausgehalten! Wärst du wirklich so kalt, hättest du mich in London einfach auf der Straße sterben lassen, oder du hättest mich einfach irgendwo hingebracht, aber nein du hast mich zu dir gebracht und selbst gepflegt und ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Außerdem habe ich in deine Augen gesehen und weiß, dass du im Grunde ein guter Mensch bist. Diese Kälte, dein ganzer Sarkasmus, ja selbst deine Klamotten, das ist alles nur ein Schutzschild und du redest dir selbst ein, dass dich niemand mögen kann, weil du vor irgendetwas Angst hast, aber das stimmt nicht. Du verdienst genauso Freundschaft und Liebe wie jeder andere auch!"

Snape konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Stattdessen verkrampfte er seine Hände ineinander und starrte Seline unverwandt an, als wollte er ihre Worte als Lüge enttarnen.

„ Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, bitte dann sieh nach, ich werde dich nicht daran hindern. Ich weiß das du in die Gedanken anderer sehen kannst!"

Mit diesen Worten lief sie zu ihm und ergriff seine zusammen gekrampften Hände. Tief sah sie ihm in die Augen und wartete.

„ Ich könnte, wenn ich einmal Zugang erhallten habe, mir alle möglichen Erinnerungen von dir ansehen!", warnte Snape eindringlich, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sie seinetwillen so viel Privatsphäre aufgab.

„ Ich vertraue dir!"

Durch diese Worte beflügelt, drang er so gefühlvoll wie möglich in ihren Geist ein und sah, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meinte, dass sie ihn wirklich als Freund ansah. Er war sprachlos.

„ So hast du jetzt Lust auf einen Tee?"

Er nickte nur und so saßen sie still zusammen und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Seline juckte es in den Fingern Snape nach den „Vorfall" zu fragen und über seine Vergangenheit, denn ihr wurde nun deutlich bewusst, wie wenig sie voneinander wussten. Gerade als sie zu einer Frage ansetzten wollte unterbrach sie Severus.

„ Ich bin kein Todesser mehr, ich bin ein Spion für Dumbledore. Das vorhin war Lucius Malfoy, er war es der mich damals in den Kreis der Todesser eingeführt hat, seitdem hegt er gewisse Ansprüche… Da ich als Doppelagent aber den Schein wahren muss, bin ich gezwungen das alles ertragen."

„ Weiß sonst noch jemand davon?"

„ Nein, natürlich nicht und ich hätte auch nie jemanden davon erzählt. Das geht niemanden etwas an! Ich will auch nicht, dass du irgendjemanden davon erzählst!"

„ Wenn du es nicht willst werde ich es auch nicht tun. Es war nicht das erste Mal nicht war?"

Nach dieser Frage wäre Snape fast die Tasse aus der Hand gefallen. Doch er atmete einmal tief durch und sagte:

„ Nein, er hat schon in der Schulzeit damit angefangen und er ist nicht der Erste und Einzige gewesen. Aber ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

Sachte legte Seline eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte leicht zu, was Snape dazu veranlasste seinen Körper zu verkrampfen.

„ Das musst du auch nicht. Aber wenn du einmal das Bedürfnis haben solltest, ich werde dir zuhören, okay?" Er nickte nur und starrte weiterhin stur in die Luft.

„ Wolltest du vorhin nicht gehen?", meinte er plötzlich kalt, doch Seline glaubte mehr aus dieser Frage heraushören zu können.

„ Ach ich habe gerade beschlossen noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben mindestens über Nacht."

„ Und du denkst, dass du dich einfach selbst einladen kannst?",fragte Snape mit ungewohnt spielerischem Unterton.

„ Ja das tue ich.", antwortete Seline grinsend.

„ Ich will keine Umstände machen", entgegnete Snape kleinlaut, was Seline dazu veranlasste ein genervtes Schnauben hören zu lassen.

„ Tust du nicht, außerdem bin ich der Gast, wenn jemand Umstände macht dann ich und falls du meine Arbeit gemeint hast, würde man mich wirklich dringend brauchen, wüsste ich davon."

So blieb sie die Nacht über bei Severus, versuchte so gut es ging ihn wieder aufzubauen und wachte über seinen Schlaf, doch am nächsten Tag musste Seline wirklich gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich, aber nicht ohne sich zu versprechen sich wiederzusehen.

* * *

_Das wars ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und köpft mich nicht gedanklich wegen des etwas prikären Inhalts! Ein kleines Feedback wäre nett..._


End file.
